My Sun
by eightyseven
Summary: This is my first fic ever...Please be kind to read and review...This story is about Ban and his "Sun" don't know what he means by his "sun"...


This is my first fic ever so please be kind and please read review…Thank you…This is inspired by Gensomaden Saiyuki and My December…ban is talking about someone he likes and he's finally going to make a move but will he hear what he wants to hear? one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers…too bad!

My Sun

One Sunday morning Ban was staring at the ceiling, he's still in his bed thinking about "stuff" that annoys him…"What's it with me that I got up early? Maybe it's because of him…?" Ban looked at the empty side of his bed… "I wish he could be here with me…"Ban has decided to got up and get dressed…

Meanwhile in Ginji's apartment… "Natsumi I want to bring it to him…"Ginji said while trying to get the gift wrapped in Natsumi's hand.

"No… I want to bring it to him personally…Please don't be so stubborn…"Natsumi said while trying to evade Ginji's attempt to get the gift.

"Oi…you guys keep it down…both of you are noisy…"Ban said as he entered the room, but it seems that the two were too busy fighting on who's going to deliver the gift that they didn't notice ban enter the room at all and this made Ban feel so annoyed. "Hey! You two I told you…to…keep…it…down…what…is it…that…your so busy you didn't notice me…?" Ban shouted irritably.

"Sorry Ban…it's just that we were fighting on whose going to bring this present…" Ban interrupted Natsumi before she finishes her explanation… "Look I don't care…I just…" "but Ban-chan it's for kazuki and it's kinda important…" Ginji interrupted Ban.

"For…Kazuki…why?…What is it?…Is something wrong?…"Ban asked Ginji worriedly.

"No it's just that we want to give Kazuki something in return for helping us yesterday in Honky Tonk."

"What help? Yesterday? Why what happened?"

"Ban it's nothing he just helped us because we were short of people and Master wasn't there so Kazuki decided to help us…"Natsumi said while fixing the mess Ginji did when he was trying to get the gift from her.

"Yup. She's right and we also need to say sorry to him because if he didn't help us he wouldn't be scolded by Jubei…"

"He was scolded by Jubei…? Why?" Ban said while he's trying to control his temper.

"It's just that Jubei didn't want Kazuki to get tired and because that was late at night he was a little mad because Kazuki's still awake…but he didn't really scolded him, he just explained stuff like that…"Ginji said while trying to make calm Ban.

"Why are you worried about Kazuki Ban-chan and why do you like to know many things about him?" Natsumi asked but even before Ban answered the question Natsumi quickly said "If you want…you could deliver this gift to Kazuki…please Ban-chan we still need to go to Honky Tonk…Please say yes…"

"Okay yeah right whatever…I'm going now" Ban said as soon as he grabbed the gift from Natsumi he got out of the room.

_At Kazuki's apartment…_

Kazuki just got done taking a bath and he's just wearing a towel and his hair is in ponytail. "Why didn't I wake up early today? Maybe because I was too tired and that I really want to take a rest." When suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who would be a person in his right mind would go to someone's place at this early morning… Wait I'm coming…" Kazuki was shocked when he opened the door because he was surprised to see who it was.

"Ban?"

"Hey, I didn't know you don't welcome guests at your house? Won't you even ask me to come in?"

"Come in"

"You know when I'm home I use shirts and jeans for my dress, not towels!"

"Look I just got up and took a bath and if you don't have anything to do go tease someone else, cause I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to talk…Will you please stop looking at me… Your staring at my body for almost ten minutes" Kazuki said in an irritated voice.

"Huh?… I didn't went hear to tease you… and if you think I'm staring at you…"

Kazuki didn't let Ban finish he immediately said "Look I don't have time to listen to you… so just…"

Ban didn't also let Kazuki finish and he pushed him to the wall…"You know what you're cute…no… that's an insult to you because no words can describe how pretty you are"

Kazuki blushed but didn't he kept silent.

"Kazuki I'm serious please answer my question Jubei and you what are you guys…?"

"Honestly were just friends I treat him as my best friend and he treats me the way just like I do… no more, no less… but so far he's my family since that day on you know when our house got burned and my parents died…"

"Oh, I see, next question for you what's the most important thing in the world?"

"Huh? I don't know"

"For me it's the sun shine see all living things need it and they can't live without it, right?"

"Yes, why did you ask me that?"

Ban didn't answer Kazuki's last question but he wrapped his right arm around Kazuki's waist and the other hand on his shoulders. Ban rests his head on Kazuki's shoulders. Kazuki blushed, for a minute or two they kept silent.

"You know what you shine like the sun, to me your my sun… you're the most important thing in the world and you're the one that keeps me alive…if Ginji always tells Natsumi… she's Ginji's life and Shido tells Madoka she rules his world I'd be proud to tell them that all of what they said won't exist when the sun isn't around and that's you…"

Kazuki blushed but didn't say anything but when he's about to say something…ban immediately confessed his feelings for him… "Kazuki I love you so much, do you like someone else?"

"Ban that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me, I love you too…"Kazuki said and smiled at Ban.

Ban is now hugging Kazuki tightly as if he doesn't want to lose him. "I didn't know you could be so romantic…" Kazuki said in a teasing voice.

"Only when it comes to you"

And Ban kissed Kazuki on his cheeks. "Before I forgot Ginji and Natsumi wants to give this to you" "What is it?" "Come on open it" Kazuki opened the present and he saw a small portrait of the sun that shines the world. "Look something's written at the back!" Ban said while trying to read what it says. "It says good luck in everything you do…"

"Would you like to go out since it's still morning… I'll just go get dress…"

"Okay, I'll wait here"

So they spend the whole afternoon in each others company.

THE END

A/N: Well it's intended to be a Ban/Kazuki fic and a little Ginji/Natsumi. Well I didn't described Kazuki's apartment because let's just say ban has been there a couple of times. Please review… Thanks!


End file.
